


Like burying a dog

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Consolation, Death, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slavery, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalman hadn't expected Pavo to come into Andusk for the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like burying a dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts), [BalthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthCat/gifts).



Kalman hadn't expected Pavo to come into Andusk for the funeral. It wasn't a trip he made often these days, and besides, it was no one important who had died. Like burying a dog. None of Kalman's other friends bothered to come. But there was Pavo, just like old times.

"I'm sorry," he said afterwards. Kalman shrugged - there was nothing to say to that. "He wouldn't want you to mope, though," Pavo continued. "Live life to the fullest, like he did." He took Kalman's hand and squeezed it tight, and didn't say "There'll be others," for which Kalman was grateful.


End file.
